headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Savage Tales 1
| next = ''Savage Tales'' #2 }} "The Frost Giant's Daughter" is the title to the first story presented in the premiere issue of ''Savage Tales'', which is a black and white illustrated comic magazine published by Marvel Comics. The story is a Conan feature written by Roy Thomas with artwork by Barry Smith. The second story is a ten-page tale featuring the Sisterhood, and is written by Stan Lee with artwork by John Romita. The third vignette, introduces the character of the Man-Thing, and is written by Roy Thomas and Gerry Conway with artwork, inks and lettering by Gray Morrow. The following tale is called "Joshua's Burden", and is written by Sergius O'Shaughnessy with art by Gene Colan and inks by Tom Palmer. The final story features Ka-Zar and is written by Stan Lee. Artwork is provided by John Buscema. Buscema also rendered the cover art illustration for this issue. This issue shipped with a May, 1971 cover date and carries a cover price of .50 cents per copy. "The Frost Giant's Daughter" * Writer - Roy Thomas * Penciler - Barry Smith * Inker - Barry Smith * Editor - Stan Lee * Associate editor - Roy Thomas Conan, now a member of an Aesir war party, is just finishing off a band of Vanir in the snowy plains, but soon stumbles and falls due to his injuries. A beautiful, scantily clad maiden appears to him, and when she tempts him a little too much, he chases her lustily towards the mountains, knowing she might be luring him to an ambush. When her frost giant brothers appear, he swiftly deals with them and continues his chase, finally catching her. She prays to her father, the god Ymir, to save her, and she vanishes in a flash of blue light. Conan collapses, and is rescued by his Aesir companions, who, while they don't entirely believe his story, are disquieted with the remnants of a dress Conan holds in his hand.' * Conan * Ymir * Amra of Akbitana * Cimmeria * Sword "The Fury of the Femizons" * Writer - Stan Lee * Penciler - John Romita, Sr. * Inker - John Romita, Sr. * Letterer - Sam Rosen * Editor - Stan Lee * Associate editor - Roy Thomas * Lyra * Vega * Syrani * Mogon * Femizonia :* Temple of Genetics * None "The Origin of the Man-Thing" * Writer - Roy Thomas * Writer - Gerry Conway * Penciler - Gray Morrow * Inker - Gray Morrow * Letterer - Gray Morrow * Editor - Stan Lee * Associate editor - Roy Thomas Doctor Theodore "Ted" Sallis is a scientist working on a variation of the lost super-soldier serum on behalf of a government contractor. He sets up shop in the Florida Everglades with his assistant (and lover), Ellen Brandt. What he doesn't realize though, is that Brandt is actually a spy working for a criminal organization. As soon as Sallis confirms the success of his super-soldier serum, Brandt contacts her people. The thugs raid Sallis' lab and try to steal the formula from him. The only existing sample is contained within a needle. Ted grabs the sample and races out towards his car. The thugs begin following him. Driving away, Sallis realizes that the only way that he might survive (and preserve the formula) is to inject himself with it. If nothing else, he succeeds in keeping it out of criminal hands. After injecting himself with the formula, Ted's car goes off a bridge and into the swamp. The super-soldier serum coursing through his bloodstream interfaces with the surrounding vegetation and transforms Sallis into a mindless, shambling muck-monster that men will come to call the Man-Thing! The Man-Thing rises from the swamp and attacks the criminals. He grabs one and shatters his spine against his knee. Ellen Brandt is present and begins screaming. The Man-Thing discovers that he has an empathic connection to all humans, and fear produces a swelling of rage within him. He grabs Ellen by the face and secretes a corrosive substance from his pores, burning Ellen badly. Whatever knows fear... burns at the touch of the Man-Thing! * Man-Thing, Ted Sallis * Ellen Brandt * Thugs * A.I.M. * Humans * Altered humans :* Swamp monsters * Florida :* Florida Everglades :* Man-Thing's Swamp * Super-Soldier Serum variant * None * Acid generation * Superhuman strength * Transformation "Joshua's Burden" * Writer - Sergius O'Shaughnessy * Penciler - Gene Colan * Inker - Tom Palmer, Sr. * Editor - Stan Lee * Associate editor - Roy Thomas * Joshua * Africa * None "The Night of the Looter!" * Writer - Stan Lee * Penciler - John Buscema * Inker - John Buscema * Editor - Stan Lee * Associate editor - Roy Thomas A couple Carla and Ralph come to the Savage Land with a Swamp Tank to steal Ka-Zar's vibranium, but when they force him to open the door to where it is stored the vibranium destroys the tank. Carla is carried off and killed by the Swamp Men when Ralph is not able to save her because the gun he was using only had blanks due to Carla replacing the bullets with blanks in an effort to get Ralph killed. * Ka-Zar, Kevin Plunder * Zabu * Carla * Ralph * Antarctica :* Savage Land * Vibranium Notes & Trivia * Artist Barry Windsor-Smith is credited as Barry Smith in this issue. * Writer Denny O'Neil is credited as Sergius O'Shaughnessy in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Savage Tales Vol 1 Category:1971/Comic issues Category:May, 1971/Comic issues Category:Roy Thomas/Associate editor